The True Sides of Great Fanfic Writers
by Someguy400
Summary: As a member of Reiss Steam Group i was shocked too see many recognised fanfiction writers but in an afternoon and in an evening i realised that writers and the stories they write are way too separated. These, are the real personalities of some fanfics writers. Please enjoy


**Author´s Note:**

**Hello Dear FanFiction readers I've come here today with something that most of you won´t like a lot, but if you do GOOD FOR YOU. This chat came from "Reiss" Steam Group, in this group we have multiple authors from well-known RWBY fanfics, these authors usually frequent this chat and talk about their fanfics and other things, but since I'm the new member of this group I wanted to show you their true faces. And believe me; some stuff going in this chat is weird.**

* * *

Someguy300: Dat silence

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Hello Guy

Someguy300: Hi

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Hey guy

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Man procrastination it's so fun

Someguy300: i cant believe that 1 hour ago this chat room was full o´ comments

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Yep it does that

Danxdanx: Then it all changed when the fire nation attacked

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Why? It's pretty normal for this chat to swing up and down in activity

Someguy300: its just that...im not adapted to this kind of quiet in chat

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): you'll get there

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): this is the time that you use to write or play games

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Just give it time. Within a few days you'll be accustomed to all times and types of chat activity. At least if you spend as much time in it as I do

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): I spend all day in chat for the last several days xD

Someguy300: Well, you are the eternal guest after all

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Man Poz i feel like MB with how much procrastination i'm doing

aHauntingFace: at least MB is getting anything done, I'm just procrastinating

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): And you're THE officer, no one can do anything to rein you in.

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): except Merc who is the owner

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): But he's never around

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): true that

Danxdanx: He was here for a bit yesterday

Someguy300: let me get this straight, merc is the owner but hes never online?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): true that

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Yeah, merc isn't around much. Idk what powers the owner has, I guess all power over any members standing in the group?

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Doesn't really matter since he isn't around to use them xD

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): true that

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): alright writing time

Someguy300: looks like rav got stuck in 1 thought

Someguy300: no wait, he unjammed

aHauntingFace: lol

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Best of luck A-rav

Someguy300: what are you gonna write? Moar Icy rose?

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): death

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): blood

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): suffering

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): i repeat that like a mantra when i'm writing

Someguy300: You are doing another chapter of Blood Rose...FINALLY

Pozsich (Eternal Guest) is now playing Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. Click here to join.

Someguy300: jk

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): yo its like 95% done

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): :)

Someguy300: YAY

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): actually, it's been mostly done for like 20 hours

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Icy Rose, though i am listening to Forever so i may write some sad shit

Someguy300: please dont kill anyone

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): no promises

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): you're asking the wrong person...

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Kill someone in the very end c:

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): who is anikokinoshi btw

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): C:

aHauntingFace: no idea

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): i don't know he joined while i was away

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): maybe you should make an announcement welcoming all the new people

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): i think if i write some sad shit i will kill Weiss this time

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): and yeah you right MB

Someguy300: Please dont

Someguy300: Kill her in a dream

Someguy300: like in Yangs dream but reversed

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Forever has that line "Farewell my angel" which i think would work in a story where Weiss is dying and Ruby is saying goodbye

Danxdanx: Kill Ruby in the end and have them recreate these pictures /a/k2MFx;

Someguy300: Please stop saying stuff about killing characters

Danxdanx: /a/k2MFx sorry

aHauntingFace: pft

Someguy300: loading...

aHauntingFace: not even the dA images, shame

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Nope not killing Ruby

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): nope

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): nope

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): nope

Someguy300: phew

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): those pictures get me right in the Feels

Danxdanx: But look at those pictures! Look at how Weiss went back to being the lonliest of them all

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Ruby is safe cause i can't imagine killing her...for now

Someguy300: The images are sad indeed

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Dan you genius

Someguy300: LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE

Someguy300: Hes thinking about killing someone

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): write the Farewell my angel idea but have it be Weiss saying it to Ruby

Danxdanx: I think I might make an angst fic where Ruby dies after Weiss finally becomes her friend and Blake & Yang are together but blame Weiss for her death so Weiss is all alone

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): do it

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): :))

Someguy300: You write that stuff

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Alright enough i need happy thoughts i'm trying to write for Icy Rose

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): death is too quick someguy

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): i need suffering

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): physical and mental

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): i need constant pain

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): though i will keep the Farewell my Angel idea on the backburner

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): anguish and despair and heartbreak

Someguy300: i noticed when you "killed" Ruby about 7 times Rapey

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): :D

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): for many death is the easy way out

Danxdanx: The death has to cause not just pain to the victim but to everyone who knew them

Someguy300: Im just getting moar ideas for an OC fanfic

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): :DD

Someguy300: i might kill my own character

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): alright people (Not MB) i need happy thoughts

Someguy300: ill look for photos

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): i exclude you MB cause i know you don't do happy well you like suffering

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): D:

Danxdanx: I've read some good OC's but there are heaps which go "[insert OC] used his Aura to kill all the grimm, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all thought he was hot so they all had sex with him"

Someguy300: im not going like that

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): LOL

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): i drew this picture art/Future-AU-Ruby-423288381

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): can you tell what happened?

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): :D

Danxdanx: Good, I don't like those stories

Danxdanx: Everyone died but her

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): ... :D

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): read the desscription

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): :DDD

Someguy300: i thoght about an OC or OC team that are bounty hunters that hunt for Torchwick and somehow they get involved in the team RWBY mess

Danxdanx: Could work

Someguy300: i still need to think the characters

Danxdanx: Don't forget to use Monty's team/character guide

Someguy300: where can i find that?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): it's on his facebook

Someguy300: need a link

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): . ?fbid=499484470166430&set=pb.278065288975017.-2207520000.1390093161.&type=3&theater

Someguy300: thx

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): basically everything is color

Someguy300: i can manage

aHauntingFace: text is so small _

Danxdanx: Except Ozpin (For reasons)

aHauntingFace: almost wanna type it out for future reference

Someguy300: bookmark it

aHauntingFace: shit's tiny though

Someguy300: you wear glasses?

aHauntingFace: nope

aHauntingFace: 20/20

Someguy300: then you should have no problem

Danxdanx: I saved the image

aHauntingFace: it's not a matter of being able to read it as much as it being overly difficult for something as menial as reading

aHauntingFace: I don't want to have to focus extra attention to the fact that I'm looking at something

aHauntingFace: Imma type it out

Someguy300: ok found something rather happy and cute

Someguy300: art/nomnomnom-387073444

aHauntingFace: not as "cute" in that sense, but here

aHauntingFace: art/Blake-Teaser-415032397

Someguy300: hey i like this

Someguy300: art/Battlefield-4-RWBY-Squad-416242425

Cat the Weiss-ist one left chat.

Someguy300: he didnt say goodbye

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Cat? Isn't a "he"

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): lol

Danxdanx: Cat was neutered so cat has no gender

Someguy300: Just because he/she its a cat doesnt mean he/she its an mandatory she

aHauntingFace: hey, I found a typo on the color naming rule thing

aHauntingFace: lol

Someguy300: really?

aHauntingFace: mhm

Danxdanx: Poor Monty can't catch a break

aHauntingFace: first paragraph under the 2 rules, first sentence

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): I mean, the person who's username is "Cat" is a girl, so I said she wasn't a he, but if you want to call her a he I guess that's up to you

aHauntingFace: "in" twice

Someguy300: i know someone with the "cat" in the username, and its a he

Danxdanx: I know someone called lolcats and it's a he

Danxdanx: But this Cat is a she

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): no she said she was a she i think

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): but you can call her he

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Yes Cat is a she

Someguy300: ok, ill call her a she then

Pozsich (Eternal Guest) is now playing Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. Click here to join.

Danxdanx: Cat is a female

aHauntingFace: I just accidentally call everyone "she", so it's all good

Danxdanx: CAT IS BLAKE!

aHauntingFace: you messing up once isn't bad

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): :O

Danxdanx: It all makes sense!

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): QUICK EVERYONE LOSE THEIR FUCKING MINDS

Someguy300: for what?

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): AWRBLEWARBLEWARBLE

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): k back to writing

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): I should get back to writing

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): as well

Someguy300: art/Because-I-m-ALL-for-KittyBlake-399986776

Someguy300: YAY BLAKE

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer) entered chat.

Someguy300: Hello

aHauntingFace: hi frabs

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): ello govnahs

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): hey frabs

Someguy300: "and so the chat room was filled with nothing but silence, well, that until Someguy started typing about the same thing"

Someguy300: Then Someguy noticed something, he noticed that he was breaking the 4th wall by just using the quotaion marks and he said to himself "Fuck this shit" and stopped typing...from now on...fuck it, im going to stay in an endless loop

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): So Frabs hows it going

Someguy300: Holy cow when i type people type

Someguy300: Its amazing

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): it's going good

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): looking forward to not work tomorrow

aHauntingFace: sounds like a good time

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): That's good not the work thing

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): oh wait i misread the work thing is good

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): haha

Someguy300: And then it struck him like a lightning, when he started typing and pressed the enter button on his keyboard. Another users would start talking and so he decided to prove himself that theory by putting this on the chat room.

aHauntingFace: Other*

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): You thought wrong

Someguy300: You just proved it

Someguy300: Said Someguy

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): all this is proving to me is that i am easily distracted from writing

Danxdanx: Reminds me of the skit in Family guy were Peter only speaks in 3rd person for a week

Someguy300: and Someguy just found out that he loves Chibi RWBY images

Someguy300: And decided to speak like Peter for the rest of the night

Someguy300: He is bored as fuck

Danxdanx: Write a quick fic

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): About Ruby dying

Danxdanx: That's what I'm doing!

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): to having her inards ripped out

Someguy300: Ok, ill stop the fucking 3rd person crap...im not Rapey

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): jesus Frabs

Danxdanx: After I finish my lemon story I'm writing an Angst

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): THen force her to hang em on the wall like tapestry

Someguy300: HEY RAPEY

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Jesus Frabs

Someguy300: GOT AN IDEA FOR A FANFIC

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): motherfucking tapestry

Someguy300: WELL, FRAB DOES

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): yeah

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): i read

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): sounds good :)

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): you should write it

Someguy300: me?

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): it's always fun to write gore

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): sure, take a *stab* at it

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): haha puns

Someguy300: looks fun to you

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Frabs i did have an idea for a sad story cause i was listening to Forever

Danxdanx: I will make it gory just not that much

Someguy300: Stop listening to it!

Someguy300: Its like Wings

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): It's a good song though

Someguy300: and it deresses the crap outta you

Danxdanx: I still can't believe Casy lee williams is 15

Someguy300: depresses

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): and makes me want to write sad stories and neither can i Dan she is incredibly talented

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): what's your idea Rav?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Have you listened to the song Forever?

Someguy300: Its really sad

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): yeah

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): not for awhile though

Danxdanx: I don't need music for that! I just l look at these images /a/k2MFx

Someguy300: The depressive weiss stuff?

Someguy300: im not looking at that again

Danxdanx: Dead RWBY stuff

Someguy300: let me fix that

Someguy300: Dead Ruby stuff

aHauntingFace: there's images of actual death being involved, dan, if you're interested

Danxdanx: They're all dead inside though

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Well there is the ling "Farewell my angel, your with me always" and that got me thinking of a story where Weiss is dying and that is what Ruby says when Weiss passses on

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): line

Someguy300: And i thought my mind was fucked up already...

Danxdanx: I think that'll work amazing with a Jaune x Weiss angst were Jaune sacrafices himself to save Weiss

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): That idea reminds me of the last line in Cowboy Bebop

Danxdanx: Jaune with his last ounce of strength jumped at Roman who was pointing his cane at Weiss, as Jaune fell all he said was "Farwell my angel, you're with me always." Weiss now in complete shock at seeing the knight sacrafice himself for her could only squeeze out "Good night sweet prince"

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): That is good

Someguy300: *insert Horatio putting on glasses* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): I'm never a big fan of people talking perfectly after being shot, but it's nice!

Danxdanx: I think it fits well with Jaune because of the whole snow angel thing

Cat the Weiss-ist one entered chat.

Someguy300: sad stuff INBOUND

aHauntingFace: hi Cat

Someguy300: art/Ruined-407012699

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Heyo

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): oh cat leave now sadness is here

Someguy300: Hi cat

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Hello Cat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: D:

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Hey there

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Cat you know the song Forever

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): Ello Cat

Danxdanx: Here is a taste of it cat

Danxdanx: Jaune with his last ounce of strength jumped at Roman who was pointing his cane at Weiss, as Jaune fell all he said was "Farwell my angel, you're with me always." Weiss now in complete shock at seeing the knight sacrafice himself for her could only squeeze out "Good night sweet prince"

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Stop dan

Someguy300: you got that copied in the clipboard right?

Danxdanx: /a/k2MFx

and some images for you

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Not cool

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Too sad

Someguy300: art/Because-I-m-ALL-for-KittyBlake-399986776

Someguy300: Happy stuff

Someguy300: art/Could-you-394059499

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Cat my idea was worse, Weiss is dying and that line "Farewell my angel, you're with me always" is what Ruby says when Weiss passes on

Someguy300: Stop with that idea

Someguy300: i dont liek it

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): I do

Danxdanx: It must be created!

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): maybe replace Weiss with Ruby but yeah i like the idea

Someguy300: Let Rapey do it

Someguy300: Hes okay with killing everybody

Someguy300: right Rapey?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Guys just stop killing

Cat the Weiss-ist one: It's never fun to kil;

Cat the Weiss-ist one: kill

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): I write sadness too along with Icy Rose

Danxdanx: ANGST MUST HAPPEN

Someguy300: art/It-s-dangerous-out-there-390670406

Someguy300: Ruby n´ cookie

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): That's not what the voices say Cat

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Literally, Chivalry has taught me that killing is wrong

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): ...and difficult

Cat the Weiss-ist one: 'the voices" ?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): don't ask

Someguy300: Hes nuts cat

Danxdanx: Killing is fun

Someguy300: They are nuts*

Danxdanx: We're*

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): It would suck if a car ran over that box of kittens

aHauntingFace: Hey, you've caught up with the state of chat

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Jesus Frabs

Someguy300: Cruel shit man

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): what I said it WOULD suck

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): lmao

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): and duh likes angst

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): duh is gonig to run them over

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): jesus this is really hindering me writing Icy Rose

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): I like stomping on people's dreams. Come on

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Angst is good as long as it has a happy ending :3

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): yes

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): what

Someguy300: Rav i got a solution to your problem

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): angst doesn't have a happy ending psh

Someguy300: You could close the chat

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): lma

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): lmao

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): what is angst anywaay?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): but the chat is so fucking funny

Someguy300: anywho, romantic shit for Icy

Someguy300: art/Kiss-meme-Warning-Pink-394597430

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): beside then i would just be listening to Forever

Danxdanx: In grade 4 at my school a cat had a litter of kittens in the drains below the school, we could see the 12 new born babies all squirming while the mother fed them. At 2:30 it started to rain and we watched as the kittens were hit with the torrent of water. Some died on impact when they hit the concrete walls, others drowned and some were washed away

Someguy300: YOU FUCKER

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): JESUS

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): I always asume it's when a person is like "OOH why is did hapunin to me. WHy is my hair black when eriwon iz wait. Y my so diffrent"

Someguy300: HOW COULD YOU!?

Danxdanx: The school didn't allow us to open it up and save them

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): _

Someguy300: STOP

Someguy300: PLEASE

Someguy300: I BEG YOU

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): That is fucked man

BestFluttershyNA (RL)(M_B): yeah totally better to mentally scar children for life

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): well

Danxdanx: I still remember the kittens muffled squeels as they were drowning

Someguy300: Even rapey thinks thats bad

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): at least you learned an important lesson

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): death is always

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): Don't have your kids in a drainage ditch

Danxdanx: Death is the only thing in life that is certain

Someguy300: noted

aHauntingFace: some philosoraptors would disagree with you on that

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Done with forever

Danxdanx: I'm trying to write a lemon and I keep thinking of death! GOD DAMMIT!

Someguy300: Now go with...some katy perry?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): time for Menta Meta Metal

Someguy300: Send me the link for lemon, thx

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Write a necrphilia lemon then

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): and Dan necrophilia?

Danxdanx: Some acoustic version of songs, that'll make you sad

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Wow A-rav

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): why did we have the smae idea cat?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: We're on the same page xD

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Yeah

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I don't like it

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): so we are both fucked up

Cat the Weiss-ist one: QUICK DISAGREE WITH ME

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): no

Danxdanx: I'm not killing Pyrrha!

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Ahh

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Much better!

Someguy300: Kill Torchwick

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): kill Jaune then

Someguy300: ...

Danxdanx: How can you fuck a dude who's flacid?

Someguy300: Kill...Kill Cardin?

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): kill everyone

Someguy300: Kill Velvet

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Dan I was just about to write that...

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Very carefully Dan

Danxdanx: Blake will die like the kittens

Someguy300: oh my god

Someguy300: what have we done

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): NO LEAVE BLAKE ALONE!

Someguy300: LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE

Someguy300: HES KILLING BLAKE NOW

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): DON'T KILL BLAKE

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): PLEASE

Danxdanx: She's almost died once

Someguy300: Phew

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): I already made that mistake i won't let anyone else do it

Danxdanx: Her time is coming soon...

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): NO

Someguy300: Brun in THE DEPTHS OF HELL

Someguy300: BURN

Danxdanx: Oh she will

aHauntingFace: A-rva, you of all people can't be objecting to this

aHauntingFace: a-rav*

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Yes i can

aHauntingFace: "don't kill Blake!", kills Blake

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You already killed her though

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): kill her slowly with insanity unti lshe eventually mass murders the whole school and offs herself

Someguy300: ...

Cat the Weiss-ist one: NO!

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): i don't know what came over me

Someguy300: Thats fucked up man

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You all are fucked up

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): and Godamn it Frabs

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): That's not fair to me though... I'm saying "Don't kill Blake!" and I HAVEN'T killed her

Someguy300: So, im the only same fucker here

Someguy300: sane*

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I'm sane D

Cat the Weiss-ist one: D

Cat the Weiss-ist one: D:

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): says the girl who suggested necrophilia Cat

aHauntingFace: or maybe we're the sane ones?

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Excuse me? You said Blake should burn in the depths of hell

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Whaaat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Noo

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Was that me?

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): You are in insane terrible person SomeGuy

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Yes

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Not you Cat

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): XD

Someguy300: NO, I SAID THAT DAN SHOULD BURN IN HELL

Cat the Weiss-ist one: lol

aHauntingFace: Wow, that's pretty dark

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): has been saying crazy shit all night

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): not the one that gets called crazy

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Nah, fire is pretty bright Ahaunting

aHauntingFace: ah, I suppose that's true

Someguy300: Thats it, im going to read some lemon

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): is that better than death?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Reiss chat: The only place where you can say you're going to read a story about two underage girls having sex without getting weird looks

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Not the only place

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Not the only place...

Cat the Weiss-ist one: ...

Cat the Weiss-ist one: D:

Someguy300: Welcome to the internet

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Yeah you right Cat

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Rule 34 is a thing

aHauntingFace: some of the implications of that within rwby are frightening

aHauntingFace: not gonna lie

Cat the Weiss-ist one: True

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I've already seen an enabler strapon pic in this chat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: There's some crazy stuff

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): thank you for that MB

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): OK

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): You weren't here for the night of porn links then?

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): Here's an idea guys

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): There were a lot of them.

Cat the Weiss-ist one: No, I missed that.

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): and it's not gorey

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): is it sexy?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: What is it, Dub?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: _

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Dub?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Duh*

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): don't give me that look cat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: _

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Glare back A-rav

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Be a man

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): you were just talking about strapons

Cat the Weiss-ist one: _

aHauntingFace: oh shit

aHauntingFace: she's going to slice you in half with that glare

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): _

Cat the Weiss-ist one: _

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): _

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): _ WHO'S SIDE SHOULD I BE ONE?!

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): mine

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Mine obviously.

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Blake is the best Poz remember she likes Weiss better

Cat the Weiss-ist one: _..

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Weiss is amazing

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): A Kill la kill x RWBY crossover in which Professor Port transfers to Beacon to fight the Iron fist of Glenda goodwhitch by dawning the senketsu which is equipped with a hyperdrive-driven cod-piece that can connect to Port's Blunderaxe that he uses to pelvic thrust all his enemies to death.

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Wow

Danxdanx: Blake was on the roof of Beacon thinking about her recent nightmares, she wanted someone to comfort her, anyone! "Hello Blake." Blake spun around to see her old partner Adam standing behind her. "Adam is that you?" She asked. "Yes it's me, are you having those nightmares again" "I am." She looked down trying to avoid eye contact. "Don't worry I was there for you last time I'll be here for you now." "R-really? But I left you." "It's okay I know you only did it because you cared about the innocent crew members." Blake hugged Adam thinking she was safe again, her old partner was going to help her through everything. Life seemed perfect to Blake, Adam was back, Weiss is friends with her again and she was passing all her classes. "Blake I have to tell you something first." "Huh what is it?" Blake asked confused. "Someone wanted me to say hello." "Wh-" Before Blake could finish Adams Wilt had peirced her heart, she fell stumbled back towards the edge of the rood "Why adam?" She said weakly coughing up blood. "Because Roman ordered it!" Blake stumbled off the rood and fell three stories to the ground and landed with a loud thud.

Cat the Weiss-ist one: That is somehing/

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): not as good as Blake and Jesus Frabs

Danxdanx: Read that guys

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): no

aHauntingFace: oh god, fuck now

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): you read it

aHauntingFace: no*

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): and read it to me

Cat the Weiss-ist one: WHAT THE HELL

aHauntingFace: there's so much switching of characters in that block of dialogue

Cat the Weiss-ist one: NO SADNESS ALLOWED

Cat the Weiss-ist one: NONE

Cat the Weiss-ist one: NADA

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): STOP KILLING BLAKE

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I SWEAR TO GOD

Cat the Weiss-ist one: SHE ONLY HAS 6 LIVES LEFT GUYS!

Cat the Weiss-ist one: NOT COOL

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Klll someone else like Weiss

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Guys

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I have an awesome fanfic idea

Cat the Weiss-ist one: 9 chapters

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): I couldn't have done it any better

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): alright

Cat the Weiss-ist one: And every chapter is blake losing a life

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): FUCK YOU

Danxdanx: No Weiss has to suffer her only friends dying so she is left alone...again

aHauntingFace: LOL

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I'm going to write that!

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): NOOOO

Cat the Weiss-ist one: BECAUSE SCREW YOU A_RAV

Cat the Weiss-ist one: YOu HURT MY FEELINGS

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): That's a good idea

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): I couldn't write a chapter of Blake dying if I wanted to...wtf is WRONG with y'all

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I HURT YOU NINE FOLD

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): I'm going to write the saddest Weiss death fic ever now Cat

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): we should do a collab on that

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): 9 writers

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): 9 lives

Cat the Weiss-ist one: YES!

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): 1 blake

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Which account should we post it on?

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): dibs

Cat the Weiss-ist one: My idea

Cat the Weiss-ist one: _

Danxdanx: That's my Blake death there, just add it in

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Cat how do you want Weiss to die?

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): dibs on writing we can post it on youre account

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Old and have lived a happy life with Ruby

Someguy300: Thank you

Someguy300: a good ending

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Wait... 9 person collab, each writes a differenet way for blake to die? _

Cat the Weiss-ist one: :)

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): yup

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Yaay!

Tarteyo: I get off chat for 20 minutes and everyone wants to kill somebody?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): so dead with the knowledge that Ruby never loved her the same way?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Yes Tart

aHauntingFace: Blake, specifically

Someguy300: seems like it

Someguy300: i dont wanna

Cat the Weiss-ist one: "lived long and happy with Ruby"

Tarteyo: Ok kill Blake

Cat the Weiss-ist one: LONG AND HAPPY

Cat the Weiss-ist one: HAPPY

Someguy300: YES THAT ONE

Cat the Weiss-ist one: THEY HAD OLD GRANDMA SEX

Cat the Weiss-ist one: THEY LOVE EACHOTHER

Tarteyo: Just don't kill Ruby

Someguy300: Gross dude

aHauntingFace: XD

Danxdanx: Weiss can't die, she must suffer living a long life of lonliness

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): "I'm a man" Ruby whispered into Weiss's pruny ear before the last bit of air escaped from her mouth.

Someguy300: She already suffered

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Short and filled with the knowledge that the only girl she loved rejected her

Someguy300: well...are you guys really writing about this?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: A-rav is

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): idk

Cat the Weiss-ist one: He wants to write the grandmas getting jiggy

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): I'm only writing mine in retaliation for the 9 chapter blake death one

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You guys want to write the 9 chapter blake death one?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: If so we should organize it

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): I do

Someguy300: i should copy/paste all this conversation and put it in a fanfic called "The True Sides of Great Fanfic Writers"

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Hahaha

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Do it

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I don't think that's allowed under 's rules though

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): you'd make thousands

Someguy300: Fuck it

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You can't have stories like chat rooms

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): you wouldn't be the first to do it

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): I would, just so I could make the worst death style

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Except maybe for MB, he could probably beat me

Someguy300: Well, we have Rapey Lemons and Icy Love writer here

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): why are we killing Blake?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Okay, so whoever wants to write a chapter of the Blake death story say I

Someguy300: idk i wanted to read Lemon

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): because she has 9 lives

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): let her live she has kitty ears

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): I

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Just me and you huh Dub

Someguy300: wait a sec, i should start copying from where? from my 3dr person bullshit?

Someguy300: 3rd*

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Why not the whole thing?

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): ah well

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): everything since you joined?

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): more lives for me to kill

Cat the Weiss-ist one: xD

Someguy300: Seems legit

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Why? let Blake live

Someguy300: Wonder how many follows this thing would have

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): None

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): LOL

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Freak people out

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): ^^

Cat the Weiss-ist one: If you don't mind Dub, I think I may write this myself

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Or bore them

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Instead of a collab you two should compete

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): :D

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Don't encourage them

Someguy300: Well, user who types after my comment shall stop the copying

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I think 18 deaths of B lake would be too much

Someguy300: Done

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): (I'm encouraging you two to tear eachother down and make inferior products)

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): 1 is too many

Someguy300: Fuck it, this is interesting

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): Meh, I'm too lazt to compete. Go for it Cat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Okay :)

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I'll dedicate the story to A-rav, because I know it'll be his favorite 3

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): -_-

Cat the Weiss-ist one: ;D

Someguy300: Let the Copying commence

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): i don't like you anymore

Someguy300: wait for it

Someguy300: waaaaait for it

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Did you ever really though?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I thought you never liked me

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): that's not true

Someguy300: Awwww

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You know it is

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You saw me join the chat and thought

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Well it looks like my Weiss death fic is a go

Cat the Weiss-ist one: "WOW! This chicks a bitch."

Cat the Weiss-ist one: "I don't like her"

Cat the Weiss-ist one: "However, she is really awesome."

Cat the Weiss-ist one: "And super cool"

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): "So I want to write a collab with her!"

Someguy300: So, where should i put this "chat reality fanfic"?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: "Just kidding she's my favorite person!"

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Parody/comedy

Cat the Weiss-ist one: RWBY

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Characters:

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Cat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Cat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Cat

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): /horror

Cat the Weiss-ist one: CAT

Cat the Weiss-ist one: LOL

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Some bad things go down here

Cat the Weiss-ist one: That would work too

Someguy300: Haha, you know im copying all your spam right?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: "Spam"?

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): most of the good stuff we talk about is when you're not here cat

Someguy300: cat

Someguy300: cat

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): ^^

Someguy300: cat

Someguy300: cat

Cat the Weiss-ist one: CAT

Cat the Weiss-ist one: CAT

Cat the Weiss-ist one: CAT

Cat the Weiss-ist one: CAT

Someguy300: there we go

Cat the Weiss-ist one: What's the "goodstuff"

Someguy300: Everything

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Why do you guys leave me out D:

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): nice happy fics

Someguy300: or reality

Cat the Weiss-ist one: ಠ_ಠ

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): you join and it's just sad fics

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Do you save the sadness for when I'm here?

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): yes

Someguy300: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You guys suck.

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Meanwhile my cat (housepet) is scratching at the door, and I'm wanting TWO DIFFERENT Cats to be quiet at once _

Cat the Weiss-ist one: lol

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): no i'm kidding we were talking sadness even before you got here

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Oh and A-rav is actually lying, you leave and it becomes porn

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): :c

Someguy300: a looong time ago...

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Yay! I hold the porn baton

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I control whether there is porn or not

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): it's sticky

Cat the Weiss-ist one: O-O

Someguy300: You will control lemon in ?

Tarteyo: xD

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): And it's almost all from Dan

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): IDK how he has so much of it

Someguy300: i would love tp see that

Someguy300: to*

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I'm going to put that down now...

Someguy300: Well, i should start

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): Start...?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: 3

Cat the Weiss-ist one: 2

Cat the Weiss-ist one: 1

Cat the Weiss-ist one: GOOO

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): Poz maybe it's because he made the RWBY_NSFW subreddit

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Wait

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Wait

Cat the Weiss-ist one: WAIt

Someguy300: what

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): go

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Someguy

Someguy300: WHAT

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): I know he did, he told us

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Have you posted it yet?

Someguy300: no

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): But still... how so much

Someguy300: ok...it begins

Someguy300: NOW

Cat the Weiss-ist one: wait one second

Someguy300: really?

Cat the Weiss-ist one: WAIT

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): -silence-

Someguy300: just hurry the fuck up

Cat the Weiss-ist one: . . s/9974128/1/Layer-of-Ice

Cat the Weiss-ist one: READ MY FANFIC GUIZ

Cat the Weiss-ist one: . s/9974128/1/Layer-of-Ice

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): i'm confused as to how it's recorded

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): no

Cat the Weiss-ist one: s/9974128/1/Layer-of-Ice

Cat the Weiss-ist one: s/9974128/1/Layer-of-Ice

Someguy300: im not doing that

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Oh dangit

Someguy300: well, i might

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): AND WHY THE FUCK IS A MOD SPAMMING

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): xD

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): Cat just shamelessly promoting herself

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Of course

Danxdanx: Guiz read my auto-biography .

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Gotta do what you gotta do

Someguy300: ok, any other request?

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): She did NOT earn her badge

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): jfc

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): I earned mine Right Poz?

Someguy300: no?

Someguy300: ok

Someguy300: COPY

Someguy300: NOW BEGINS

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Hey, hey

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I spammed once

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): lies

Cat the Weiss-ist one: It won't happen again

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): lies

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Whaat

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): You've spammed like 4 times tonight

Someguy300: although

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): :L

Cat the Weiss-ist one: You lie

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): you've spammed three times Car

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Okay, I am sorry.

Someguy300: this seems promising

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I'll never do it again.

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): lies

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I pinky promise.

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): lies

Someguy300: Stop talking please

Cat the Weiss-ist one: Here

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): it's a lie

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): Cat's don't have pinies

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): ^^

Someguy300: i want to copy the whole shit

Cat the Weiss-ist one: I'm not a cat you idiot

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): I don't know Cat... I'll take the pinky promise but IDK IF I CAN TRUST IT

Someguy300: oh god

DuhFrabs (AKA The Facestealer): Likely story

Cat the Weiss-ist one: YOU CAN TRUSTME

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): ...i'll believe you for now

Someguy300: ok, im going to start copying this so please stop it now

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): But whyyyyyyyyy

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): I don't want to stop talking

Pozsich (Eternal Guest): :c

A-rav(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): ^^

Someguy300: want to capture the whole chat thingy

Someguy300: for 30 secs

Someguy300: PLEEEEAAAAASE

* * *

**Well, dear fanfic readers, this is it i´ve just shown you about 1-2 hours of this chat group, hope you enjoyed this…reality, see you next time if I ever want to post about this thing again. **

**Signing off**

**Nobodycares787…**


End file.
